A Little Over the Right Age
by tsuki1121
Summary: Ohh no Zuko's 20 and Katara is only 16 and what the hell her father and brother hate her? see what happens when Katara is with zuko who is FOUR YEARS OLDER THEN her will they last and what happends when her brother and father find out ? read this.


MOMMY! i screamed i saw blood everywhere my mother laying dead on the floor the man walking out of the room with a knife in his hand with not only my mothers blood but my blood as well , his eyes dark gold with lust for death and blood , tears streamed down my cheeks why did this have to happen .The man turned around and walked towards me i was screaming "GET AWAY FROM ME GET AWAY" but he didn't listen he pulled the knife up and was slacing the air with it he brought it down so fast it was all a blurr "NO" I screamed . I shot up coverd in sweat panting hevay " Katara katara what wrong " my brother yelled he ran into my room as fast as lighting he went to my bed and held me for a moment " what happend " he asked me he held me like a little child like a big brother holds his little sister when she is scared " it was the dream again" i whimpered he looked at me he sat there holding me . But that was when i was 8 now i'm 16 and starting high school and my brother won't even look at me like a humen because i was the one who killed mother i didn't save her even if i was just 6 when it happened my father believed the same thing the only one that didn't was my grandmother kana but she didn't even talk to me so really i did kill my mom. "KATARA GET DOWN HERE NOW" my dad was bitching at me i just wanted to move out and get my own place to live in peace , I walked downstairs and saw my grandmother my father and my brother sitting at the table " why would you call me down it's not time for school" i scoffed i wasn't aloud to eat at home well i wasn't aloud to eat anywhere i don't have moeny and even when i do my brother go's into MY room and takes it and gives it too my dad i mean who does that to their baby sister huh who sokka would and he did so i never have money to eat and when i do eat it's only like a piece of bread and today was not the day i get food . " yes it is now get you backpack and get out of my house " my father sneered , my brother had a car but would not let my in it so i had to walk about 15 blocks to get to school but it didn't matter anyway.  
i walked out the door and on my way out i look at my brother car it was blue so i take a stick and i start to slacing the tip and i scrached it from the front to the back and right on the drivers side too , I take a life even tho i should go right but i was going to so see him , the only person who treats me like a humen his name is Zuko. LITTLE LATER I walk out of Zuko's house if people saw me walk out they would call the cops because Zuko is 20 and i'm 16 there is a big year difference right there so yeah when i was walking out i looked every dercetion no one was home or near I walked out of the hosue and between my legs was thorbbing it was 2:30 when i left when i got home it was 3:00 i got home right on time to get bitched at by my brother and my father for "hurting" my brother's car i mean it's just a car nothing really good about it i mean sure it's gets you places but what will you do if it breaks down huh so yeah , I ran upstairs to my room and slamed the door shut and locked it , I had to call Zuko i needed to hear his voice , I grabed my phone and dailed the number 214-345-7423 it was ringing then i heard him answer it : hey whats up Katara " i was so happy that he answerd the phone because i knew if i was doing nothing my father would brust thorugh the door and tell me i should go and so he can live in peace , " Katara ?" i relized i was still on the phone " Zuko i can't stand it i want to move out please won't you let me live with you" i pleaded " no you have to stay until your old enough to move out.  
But i am old enough my father want's me gone so i should move out." well can i come over tonight please i'll tell my dad i'm going to a friends house please.  
there was a long pause " fine but you better be quick about it get your things i'll come pick you up " he spoke , when i go out he always comes to pick me up because i always say that he is my bestfriends father even tho he is very young . It took only 10 mins for Zuko to get here i was already packed.i ran out of the house like a mad woman but my dad saw me .  
" Where the hell are you going ?" my dad sneered i looked at him before i answered . " I'm going to mai's house " i answered with a little cockyness and i can tell you it pisses him off when i'm cocky.  
"Oh well lets just call mai and ask her if your going to her house shall me " my dad grined as he diled her number it righed for a moment until mai answered the phone . " Hello Mai i was just wondering if Katara was going to your house ?" my dad asked he was being nice to her of corse . i didn't hear what Mai said but it pissed my dad off too but before he could say anything i ran out of the house to Zuko's car . when i got in the car Zuko was drving away when my dad came outside . i smiled " bastard" i mumbled . when we got to Zuko's house i grabed my bag and went inside.  
" Kat why do you always do this ?" Zuko spoke too me . I didn't get what he was saying." Do what ?" i asked he looked at me then down you always do this you want something you get it " he spoke very quite i looked down this was the only place i can go and zuko doesn't even know whats going on at home . Zuko looked at me then became mad . "How did that to you ?" he snapped at me i looked at him for a moment then i figuer it out the mark on my arm i looked and saw a black and blue briuse forming." Katara how did that to you?" Zuko's voice dipped to a cold low deadly voice. 


End file.
